Fury
by oreocheesecakes
Summary: Katara Week Day 6. I wasn't naïve or innocent anymore, and I was definitely not afraid of him this time. I was strong, he was vulnerable, and he was going to pay.


**A/N: So this is another fic that was sitting around in my laptop. I was waiting for the write time to post it, and then Katara Week came along, so yeah, Day 6: Fury.**

**This song was inspired by Demi Lovato's song "Warrior" from her ****_Demi _****album. And before anyone asks, no, I didn't change the plot in any way. This is the same scene, just told in Katara's POV. It's one of the most pivotal moments in the show, in my opinion, and I got curious as to exactly what was running through Katara's mind at the time.**

**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

* * *

_"__There's a part of me I can't take back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same . . .  
Now I'm a warrior . . . I'm stronger than I've ever been . . ."_

_-"Warrior" by Demi Lovato_

There he was. The heartless piece of _scum _who killed my mother, right in front of me: Yon Rha. The words tasted like bile in my mouth and had my blood boiling. The murderer actually had a _name_.

I was barely aware of Zuko as I walked towards the monster. "Do you know who I am?" I asked him, making no effort to hide the venom in my voice. I pulled down my mask so he could see my face—and my glare—better.

He was old and wrinkled, but his feeble demeanor didn't fool me one bit. I knew that inside, he was a cold-blooded killer, someone who didn't know the meaning of pity.

"No—I'm not sure," he said. His voice quivered with age and fear. But not regret, not yet.

"Oh, you'd better remember me like your life depends on it," I spit out menacingly. "Why don't you take a closer look?"

My eyes bored into his as he studied mine. "Yes . . . yes , I remember you now!" His eyes widened in realization. "You're the little Water Tribe girl!"

Something in his expression shifted, and I knew he was seeing me in a whole new light. He gulped, probably remembering what he did all those years ago, which I bet he hadn't even lost any sleep over.

"She lied to you." I turned away; I couldn't stand to look at his face anymore. "She was protecting the last waterbender."

"What?" He sounded shocked. "Who?"

His hoarse voice reverberated in my head, effectively drying my eyes. I was shaking with fury. _Who? Who?!_

He had _no idea _how heroic my mother's death was. She was probably just another person to get rid of, just another job to finish. He didn't have a _clue_ how quickly I had to grow up, how much pain he caused our family, how the scars of the wounds he gave me will _never _fade.

The cruelest part was that he _saw_ me; he had looked into my eyes that very day. He knew she had a young daughter depending on her, someone who _loved _her. He saw how helpless and scared I was.

But he killed her anyway.

I lost whatever control I had then. He wasn't human, and he didn't deserve to exist. I couldn't grasp the unfairness of the situation: my mother was infinitely better than the piece of garbage in front of me, yet he was the one alive?!

So, he wanted to know who the last waterbender was? He wanted to know who my mother died protecting?

"ME!" I held out my hands, suspending the raindrops in midair. Those that continued to fall collected into a gigantic dome that surrounded us, growing bigger and bigger each second.

Our situations were reversed now. I had him completely at my mercy, and he couldn't do anything about it. I was a master waterbender now, no longer the helpless little girl from years ago. I wasn't naïve or innocent anymore, and I was _definitely _not afraid of him this time. I was strong, he was vulnerable, and he was going to _pay._

With all the force I could muster, I sent the water at him, turning it into a hundred deadly icicles. Even one, _just one _of those puncturing him in the right place would rid the world of him.

I was only a few inches away from avenging Mom's death when I faltered.

If I killed him, I'd be no better than him, who I hated more than anyone. I had already bloodbent someone innocent because of him; my thirst for revenge was pushing me to do things I would have never done. And he wasn't worth losing myself.

Aang's voice came back to me, telling me to let my anger out. I thought of my mother, and I knew she wouldn't like what I was doing. She would have told me exactly what Aang said.

I closed my eyes and dropped my hands. The icicles turned back into water, drenching Yon Rha. Hatred, I realized, was what had been driving me all along, not love for Mom. I had been bloodbent by my own fury.

"I did a bad thing, I know I did! You deserve revenge, so why don't you take _my_ mother? That would be fair," he suggested, almost tripping over the words in his eagerness to get them out. His giddiness at his own survival and offering of his own mother as some sort of sacrifice made me sick.

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing. But now that I see you, I think I understand." My words were curt, but I didn't care. I hope he heard the disgust in my voice. "There's just _nothing _inside you. Nothing at all."

I sent him a look of pure loathing. "You're pathetic and sad and empty!"

"Please, spare me!" I gritted my teeth. His self-concern was aggravating, but it just shed more light on the kind of pathetic excuse for a human being he was.

"As much as I hate you," I trembled, fighting down the emotions threatening to take control of me again. "I can't do it."

I shut my eyes and walked away, leaving him to soak in the rain with his conscience, if he did have one.

* * *

**Constructive criticism is always welcome! :D**


End file.
